prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-24239493-20140101202719/@comment-6957723-20140101221921
I know everyone loves Ezra and all, and I'm sure ya'll don't want me butting in... but I really hope Ezra really is at least a bad guy in all this. I mean, Ezra's been below the radar for far too long, right? This is Pretty Little Liars, and everyone has secrets. So the question is, Why can't Ezra be a bad guy? Yeah, okay, there's Ezria. But just because there's a ship that's oh so popular, doesn't mean anything can happen. I believe that the Lair is -A's because of all the pictures, memoriabilia, notes, etc. It's a classic, yet high tech A Lair. Now let's go to the Halloween episode. Ezra was being a sneaky little dude running around Ravenswood in his WW2 costume. When Ezra and Aria were on the phone, even though he was hiding in the shadows watching the girls, you could clearly see the color of the WW2 costume on him. Now let's delve into the Ezra May Have A Twin theory: He has a twin right? This would be one of Ezra's biggest secrets ever. The twin, being the evil malicious A, would have to come in contact with Aria. That would be how he sabotaged her, etc, blah blah blah. If Aria and "Said Twin" went around doing something, wouldn't the "Real Ezra" KNOW what was going on? Wouldn't Aria at one time or another be like "So Ezra, remember the time when we did this and that and oh yeah the time...?" And then Ezra would just be like "Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?" How would this "said Ezra twin" be able to do anything to the Liars without the "Real" Ezra not knowing a thing? Wouldn't that mean "Real" Ezra would HAVE to know SOMETHING about what his "Twin" would be doing? I think that if the producers said time and time after again there wouldn't be any twin theories,(cause let's face it, we're almost at PLL's possible final season5) there won't be anything to do with twins, unless the CeCe theory is correct and the Courtney Interpretation would be CeCe. Now, let's look at this: You have a guy. He's your English teacher. He's an all around good guy, helps you with whatever you ask, gives you advice. Blah blah blah. Hanna and Spencer was even seen going to Ezra for some advice or a word of warning. The girls trusts Ezra. They like him. Well guess what? In season 1 and 2, Hanna was best friends with Mon-A. Hanna trusted her, talked to her, asked her for advice blah blah blah. Season 3, Spoby was seen smacking faces and having sex yet, oh my! He's A! But as an added bonus: He's a double agent!! Yay! Now, yes, the same thing could happen to Ezra. He's a double agent. Oh goody!!! Recycled material!! Um. Boring much?! Why would the PLL Gods give us recycled material, IF Ezra is a double agent A? They've had way too many double agents and blackmailed people for the A Team.(Lucas, Melissa, Wilden anyone??) So why oh why would they repeat this?! They wouldn't. The PLL Gods aren't stupid! They know what they're doing. Ezra's been under the radar for 4 1/2 years. Everyone else has had their secrets, scandals, lies etc ripped apart and all Ezra's had was his son, WHICH HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT so that doesn't count, and all that money in his damn sock drawer. Plus there's a lot of evidence supporting Ezra being A. I honestly think Ezra and Alison had a relationship, and yeah Alison could've done something to set Ezra off and lose his temper. Got himself in way too deep,and now wants revenge on Alison and decided to use her best friend to help him do it. This all makes sense. But most importantly, we're all entitled to an opinion so whatever's gonna happen in Season 4B and Season 5A is anyones guesses. It'll be a great 5 months of PLL and I can't wait to see how A is for Answers will turn out. Peace Out Home Biscuits and Happy Holid-A's!